Mesotube can be constructed of a sealed glass tube with a pair of electrodes and a reactive gas enclosed therein. The mesotube further includes a cathode, which is photo emissive (i.e. it emits electrons when illuminated) and an anode for collecting the electrons emitted by the cathode. A large voltage potential can be applied to and maintained between the cathode and the anode. Hence, in the presence of a flame, photons of a given energy level illuminate the cathode and cause electrons to be released and accelerated by the electric field, thereby ionizing the gas and inducing amplification until a much larger photocurrent measured in electrons is produced.
The cathode and the anode grids must be essentially parallel to each other and must be spaced by a precise distance to operate efficiently. Prior art approaches to accomplish precise placement and orientation of grids on the ends of header pins or electrodes utilize direct spot welding process on the header pins. The problem associated with such spot welding process is that the pins or electrodes can be held in place by insulators and such insulators do not survive the heat of the welding process. Production failure renders the use of such device much more expensive than necessary. Such approach, however, may cause premature breakdown at a lower voltage that occurs between the cathode and anode in the discharge assembly.
Based on the foregoing it is believed that a need therefore exists for an improved mesotube with header insulator in order to avoid premature breakdown at lower voltages as described in greater detail herein.